


Me and My Husband

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chikage is happy.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Me and My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be fluff but... things happen.
> 
> cw for co-dependency and an overall unhealthy relationship. do not try this at home!

Chikage was a spy, trained to conceal any unnecessary emotions.

It was easy, he’s never loved anyone and no one's ever loved him. He told himself never to trust anybody, no matter what. The only exceptions being one sleepyhead and one busybody.

So how did it end up like this? In a home surrounded by the quirkiest of people, people he called his “family”.

He came for revenge, so why is he sitting here with his target’s head on his shoulder? Why does he get to rest so peacefully despite everything he's done?

Simple. His new family swore to carry the weight of his crimes with him, promised to love him for who he is — whoever that may be, he doesn't know. He's lying to himself as much as anyone else. He knows deep down that he doesn't deserve to be forgiven, but he'll have fun for a while before he somehow messes up and loses everything again.

He's grown soft.

He loves his new family, and will do anything in his power to protect them, but he still tries to hide his feelings, tries to appear as strong as possible. 

There's one person who sees right through him and this facade he's put up. He was stupid enough to fall in love with that person. He tried pushing him away as he thought it was better to hurt him now rather than in the long run, but this person refused to back down.

They've been together for a while now (they even have their own house together) but he still makes attempts to chase him away. He acts stubborn, stays away from home for as long as possible, tells him that he can't be trusted and that their relationship will never work out — but he waits for him, and always welcomes him back with a warm smile and open arms.

How troublesome.

They argued a lot at the beginning, what with Chikage being emotionally unavailable and Tsumugi refusing to give up on him. It irritated Chikage how his boyfriend was so fixated on him. He deserves so much better, so why won't he give up?

Their last fight was fierce. Tsumugi wasn't usually one to raise his voice, but he was frustrated. He constantly had to remind Chikage that he was human too, and that nobody was perfect. He let his emotions get the best of him and he called Chikage selfish among other things. They said some hurtful things to one another, and Chikage left. He disappeared for weeks, not contacting anyone and Tsumugi was worried sick. With the help of a troupe mate, he was able to find Chikage in his usual hideout, which Tsumugi later learned was where he had taken their Director. They hugged and kissed, pretending like nothing had happened.

They got married a few months later in a pathetic attempt to keep an already broken relationship together.

They're happier now. They avoid talking about their feelings in fear of fighting again. They're doing better.

Chikage still feels out of place sometimes. The mask he once wore to hide his true self has long rotted away. He’s yet to forgive himself, despite everyone else doing so so easily. He feels like a waste of space, but he's learnt to rely on Tsumugi.

Never in his life had he ever expected to depend on someone like this, but he doesn't mind. He loves Tsumugi and will do anything to stay with him, even if it means getting his rights as an individual stripped away.

He can imagine August frowning down at him, wherever he may be, but the feeling of his lover’s slender arms wrapped around his waist grounds him.

“I’m happy, Misha.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made tsumugi look so bad i'm sorry ;;


End file.
